The Silence of Dawn
by Pokemon Master Razit
Summary: Wiffy This is story takes place right after "The Gift" and then on to the re-birth of Buffy. This story is from Dawn's point of view. Her depression and her coming out of it. Also her plotting on getting Buffy and Willow together. b/w listing sense ship.
1. Chapter 1

No Copy right infringement intended. All character's belong to there respected owners. WB and Joss W. and Mutant Enemy. I'm just borrowing.

I want to start off with a thank you to my beta rebelrsr. It's cause of her that this story isn't an eye sore. Now on to the story.

I originally posted this story on awhile back. I'm posting it here to hopefully get my butt in gear and write more.

**Chapter 1 of The Silence of Dawn**

So I'm sitting here at my window sill, gazing out into the night. I feel helpless. I wish I could go out there and fight. Every night I worry. I worry they won't come home. I all ready lost the two people who meant the most to me. I can't lose anybody else. I'm not a witch or a slayer. I'm not even an ex-watcher. Every night I wait in my room and watch and wait. Waiting for them to come home.

Sure, Tara is in her room, but I don't want to bother her. She just says the same comforting words over and over again. I know she means well. No matter what she says. No matter what anyone says for that matter. It dose not make a difference. Besides, that I don't want to hear what she has to say.

It's a fact of life. Everyone dies sooner or later. It doesn't matter if they died doing the right thing, with love in their heart, or if they are stolen away from you. Everyone dies. It happens all the time. People don't come back from hunting. How many slayers die before they turn twenty ? How many innocents are killed for no reason by vampires and the other things that go bump in the night ?

Why don't they get it ? My mom died. My sister sacrificed herself for me. She did for everyone. They just don't get it. My sister died fighting. She had no choice. She did not't ask for it. They could have walked away. They have the option to walk away. My sister did not't have a choice. You don't get to walk away from being a slayer.

They try to get me to speak to them. I just ignore them. They tell me I should speak, period. To break my self-induced silence. I can't. I won't. It's been a month since Buffy died. Three and a half weeks since I have spoken a word. I can't now even if I wanted.

Spring fades into summer into fall. Innocents get killed for no reason in Sunny Dale. The Scoobies go out and fight the good fight. I sit at my window sill. Every night I still worry that tonight is the night that another one of us won't come home.

It's been six months since I have spoken a word. Six months since Buffy died. I hardly ever leave my window. I hear them downstairs. Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya.

They're downstairs talking in hushed voices. Making plans of some kind. They act as if I can hear them. Uh, don't have to worry about that. I'm not the slayer in the family. That is Buffy. No it WAS Buffy. Tara comes upstairs. She knocks on my door. As usual, I don't answer. She peeks in. She sighs, seeing me at my usual spot Still on my window sill.

"Mind if I come in ?" she asks in a gentle and sweet voice.

I answer by just staring out the window. She comes in anyway. I don't look at her. I see her reflection in the window. I'm staring out into the night.

You need to leave. You kept Buffy and Willow from figuring out how they feel. They were so close until you showed up. If I were speaking, I'd say that. She is nice and all. I really do like her. It's just since Buffy died, I can't help thinking things would have been different if Buffy and Willow were together.

"We are planning on going out tonight. Do some hu-hunting. W-we won't be back until really early in the m-morning." Tara has been stuttering a bit these past few days. She hasn't done that in a while.

She gets my usual response - silence

"Spike is gonna be here."

Yeah, to babysit me.

"So, if you need anything just let him know." Tara looks at me worried. She really cares for me. I care for her too.

Yeah, he can do me favor and get everybody to leave me alone. He has tried. They don't listen to him. He is the only one who knows why I can't speak. Since Buffy died, I have been relying on him more. Spike and Willow are the only ones I let get close to me anymore.

They are nuts! I hear Spike downstairs yelling. They tried to bring Buffy back ! Don't they get it? She died for us. She is probably in heaven living it up while were here in hell.

They are all crazy! I can't believe Buffy actually expected them to take care of me...what's that sound ? Everyone gets quiet all of a sudden. The next thing I hear is heavy foot steps.

My door opens, "Dawnie ?" Buffy says my name with a raspy voice.

I just stare at her for a second. Then faint. As I come to, I hear voices near me. It's Buffy; she is talking to Willow and Tara. Apparently Buffy has gotten cleaned up and fed n' watered.

"What do you mean, she hasn't spoken since I died ?" Buffy asks, worried and pissed off.

Tara responds, ⌠We have tried everything that w-we c-c-can."

Willow finishes, "Yeah every thing short of using magic."

Buffy snaps, "No, you will not being using magic on her, Willow."

Willow looks down. "Okay, I was just thinking about it. I mean, we really have tried everything and we are all worried about her...it's just maddening."

Buffy calms down. "It's okay, Willow. I'm just touchy about magic right now."

Buffy looks down at me. "I know you are not asleep anymore, Dawn, so you can quit pretending."

End of Chapter 1

Don't want to beg but, reviews are of course welcome. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer. I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Honestly glad I don't cause then it would of sucked...and now onto the story.

Chapter 2 - Sister Chat

Buffy looks down at me, "I know you are not asleep any more, Dawn, so you can quit pretending."

I open my eyes. She looks down at me and smiles. I just stare blankly at her. It's been a long time since I have shown any emotion. She wasn't the only one who died that day. When she died, a little bit of me died as well.

"Dawn, what's the matter?" She is worried now.

I stare back at her.

"Hey, Willow, Tara can you give us a minute?" They both look at her.

"Yeah, sure,■ they both reply at the same time.

They get off my bed. I get up and go over to my window sill. I sit down. It's a good thing that it is so wide. Other wise my butt would hurt. Also Willow thought to put a pillow on it.

Buffy tries again. "What are you looking at?"

I just shrug my shoulders.

"Dawn, let me in. Don't you remember what I told you before I jumped ?"

How could I forget?

"Dawn, listen. Listen to me. I love you. I will always love you. This is the work that I have to do.■

((quoted directly from ⌠The Gift.■))

I nod my head. She looks pleased.

"Well, that's more than anyone else has gotten out of you.■ She's talking more to herself than me.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you questions. All you have to do is nod your head yes or no, alright?"

I nod yes.

"Good." She smiles and then asks, "Is the reason you won't speak because I died ?"

I nod yes, then no.

"Wait, what does that mean? Okay, is it part of the reason that you won't speak ?"

I nod yes.

"Okay, did everyone truly try to get you to speak?", Buffy asked with a worried expression on her face. Her full focuse on her hurting sister. Her own pain forgotten.

Nod. This is getting boring, but she died for me. I might as well humor her.

"Are you mad at me?"

Headshake. She shakes her head slowly. Then then looks down.

"Are you mad at any of the Scoobies ?"

Nod.

"Willow?"

Headshake.

"Xander?"

Headshake.

"Tara?"

Nod. She nods her head fast, with a quilty look on her face.

Of course, she stole Willow from you. I wanted you and Willow to be together. You two were too slow getting together.

"Okay... this part is going to be hard..."

I get up from the window, go to my dresser, and get a pad of paper.

--I am not mad at you. I'm mad at Tara for not leaving me alone. Also, because she got in the way before you died. When the Gentlemen came, you and Willow were so close to getting together. If you and Willow would have been together, things would have been different. ---

I didn't mean to write that last part. I try to scribble it out, but Buffy reads it before I can cover it up.

"Okay, first off, why didn't you write all this time ?"

---Didn't care to.---

"How did you know I like Willow ?" Buffy is shocked. Her face looks like a deer caught in head lights.

I roll my eyes.---You may be able to hide your feelings from the rest of the Scoobies, but I am your sister. Real or not.----

"I'll give you that. You are my real sister, Dawnie." She hugs me a little. "Why haven't you spoken ?"

---After you died, I was up on the platform screaming. Then that night, after I finally got to sleep, I dreamed about it. I screamed more. I ended going down to the basement to sleep. It didn't help. That night I screamed so much I damaged my vocal cords.---

"How can you know that ?"

---Went to the doctor---

"You're underage. You would need an adult to sign the papers." Buffy gives stars down Dawn. Which as her sister dosn't faze her.

---I had an adult.---

"Who?■ Oh, she is getting mad.

---Spike.---

Oh, shit. She is pissed. "You would think that he would tell someone."

---I made him swear not to. He said that if I didn't tell them in a six months, then he would---

"Why would he wait six months ?"

---I told him to. To make sure they didn't heal. I went to the doctor last week. They won't ever heal---

"Okay. Spike thinks of you like a little sister. Which is weird, but somehow I get it." Buffy had gotten filled in earlyer by Willow and Tara that Spike had been helping out with taking care of Dawn. "But, I want to see for myself. Also you are going to learn sign language AND you are going back to school.", Buffy has a no none sense look about her. That has stalled even the bigest demon in there tracks.

Damn, I can tell by the look on her face she means it. I'm not even going to argue. Besides, I'm too tired.

---Fine, fine. Not that I am not happy to see you, sis, but it's six a.m., and I have gotten maybe three hours of sleep.---

"Okay. Night, Dawnie"

As I drift off to sleep, I wonder why she didn't say anything about me knowing she had more-than-just-friends feelings for Willow.

Okay this is all I have written for now. I'm sorry. Not to be mean but, I haven't even seriously thought about the next chapter. However it has been thought of. Also looking for a new beta. When I put this story on hold. I kinda forgot to tell my beta about it. Sorry.


	3. Author's Note petition

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

Magemaster

The Retired Pokemon Master 


End file.
